


Royal Roast Boys

by caimani



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: Otto is oblivious to Geoff's flirting.





	Royal Roast Boys

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for a request
> 
> ok this is the only fic of mine that I'd be ok with awsten and travis reading for their podcast. Im still terrified of them though

If Geoff didn’t get free drinks while working at Royal Roast Coffee (and reduced price on his days off), Otto is pretty sure his entire paycheck would go to buying his coffee. 

Okay, that’s an exaggeration, but still. Otto is _always_ making him coffee. Geoff has got to be wired on caffeine all the time. He’s already an outgoing person, but on a constant fix of coffee, he’s endlessly energetic and friendly.

He mans the register on the days when Otto is working, and whenever they have a free minute or two, Geoff comes over to help Otto with his tasks. Or he just comes over to talk. He’ll ask Otto to make him something, they’ll talk about anything and everything, and sometimes Geoff will invite him to hang out later. Otto has accepted Geoff’s offer plenty of times, and it’s always a great way to end an exhausting work day.

On the days Otto is working but Geoff isn’t, Geoff still comes in at least twice to get coffee. He waits on the other side of the barista station with a bright smile on his face while Otto makes his orders. It’s nice seeing him since Zack, the other guy on the register that Otto works with, is nowhere near as enthusiastic a worker as Geoff.

“Don’t you have anything else to do on your days off?” Otto asks one evening as he and Geoff are walking to get dinner before heading their separate ways home.

“What?” Geoff asks.

“I mean, I get it, the coffee’s pretty good,” Otto says. “But you can buy a bag of the beans and make it at home. You wouldn’t have to go all the way to Royal Roast all the time.”

“I like getting my coffee at Royal Roast,” Geoff says. “The people who work there are my favorite.”

Otto shrugs. “It’s cheaper if you make it at home. I make my own coffee at home.”

Geoff smiles at him. “I bet the coffee you make at home is better than anything at Royal Roast.”

“It’s the same as the stuff I make myself,” Otto says. “You’ve had it before.”

“Mm,” Geoff says. They walk together for a few moments in silence before Geoff starts talking again. “I don’t always go to Royal Roast on my days off. Just the days that you’re working.”

Otto thinks about that. At the times that Geoff usually shows up on Otto’s days off, Jawn would be the one working the barista station. “Does Jawn fuck up your order?” He could see it happening, especially since Awsten is usually the one manning the register with Jawn. He wouldn’t be surprised if Awsten sent Jawn the wrong order just to mess with Geoff.

“No, I just like you the best.” Geoff is looking kind of intensely at Otto. Otto is at a loss for words for a moment.

“Oh,” he says finally. “That’s nice. I, uh, I didn’t realize. Uh, I think you’re the best cashier too. That I’ve worked with. You’re really, uh. The customers like you a lot.” 

Geoff does this a lot, praising Otto even when their manager isn’t around to hear. It’s sweet, but sometimes Geoff will look at Otto for a long time afterwards, like he’s waiting to hear something else.

Geoff sighs, with a small smile on his face. “That’s okay. Hey, instead of just getting takeout, do you want to sit down and eat? My legs are a bit tired.” 

“Sure,” Otto says. He’s got nothing else to do until tomorrow.


End file.
